1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing a graphical user interface to centrally and/or simultaneously control one or more tracks of one or more audio processing modules in a player/recorder system.
2. Background Information
A typical film player/recorder system includes a plurality of audio modules for providing audio tracks required to play and/or record the numerous audio sounds that are in a film. Each audio module supports up to a limited number of tracks so that typically more than one audio module is needed. Moreover, each audio module includes a front panel which has various control buttons such as play, record, mute, volume control, etc., for each track. However, the problem with the audio modules is that if a command (e.g., record) is to be issued to a particular track of a particular audio module, a user must physically move to that particular module to perform the command. This may be undesirable when there are a number of such modules, especially when they are dispersed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for a graphical user interface to centrally and/or simultaneously control one or more tracks of one or more audio modules.